It's also a gaun
by dilydaly123
Summary: Yang fights a Grimm. New weapons are used. Some shipping required for readers under 35.


*beep bep*

*beep bep*

"unnf"

*beep bep*

"Sis, Scrrrl"

*beep bep*

"Baaake?"

*beep bep*

"iss qwuEEN?" mumbled Yang as she finaly excavated her blearey eyed head from the pillow.

She looked around her for the familiar feline fannus that she uses to snuggle up for warmth, and found a note on the bedside table, all the while te Scroll keept going off.

=I have some errands to take care of. Also don't forget to *nyan nyan, nyan nyan nyan nyan nya.* Especially the *nya nyan.* Love, Blake.= Aww, she is so damn cute when she worries about me.

After reading this, Yang looked across to the other bed in the room. Neither Ruby or Weiss were there, yet she found it strange that the bed was still unkept, knowing Weiss's proclivities towards neatness and order.  
*beep bep*

Oh yeah. My Scroll. She walked over it and smiled as she unlocked it past the picture of her teasing Blake with a giant Yellowtail tuna plushie. The smile dissapeared however, as she noticed that it was a message from Goodwitch.

=OUTSIDE. NOW. EMERGENCY.=

She threw on her usual huntress attire, noting that her blazer felt tighter than usual, and she would have to talk to Blake about this later. As she opened the front entrance to the dorms, Yang waved a heeeellllooo to Jaune who also seemed like he had just woken up and was headed towards Goodwitch. As they approached Goodwitch, Yang aked "Hey Jauney-boy, you know what this is about?"

"Nope. When I woke up, Nora and Ren were gone, and Phyrra had left a bowl of fruit next to our bed". They had arrived next to Goodwitch by that point, and both women turned their heads to look at him. Yang with a face of poorly hid mirth, and Glynda with one of stern concern. Jaune, realizing what he had just said stuttered out "No! I-I meant-"

"Save it, , For later." inturrupted Goodwitch. "Yes mam." he meekly nodded in reply. "Several Major class Grimm have appeared near the perimiters of Vale. We have already assigned everyone else, and Ozpin said that I should go get you two to deal with the last two problems. Jaune, your Grimm is near the abandoned dust factories to the west, and Yang, your Grimm is near the outskirts of Mountain Glenn. We will be sending you support as needed."

Jaune raised his hands, and had them promptly lowered by Glynda's chilling killer glare. "Go."

"Jaune" Yang said as Goodwitch sauntered off.

"What?"

"You'll have to tell me that arc, later."

*facepalms*

As Yang walked towards where she had parked Bumblebee, she couldn't help but wonder why they hadn't bothered to tell them that through their Scrolls. As she sat down and felt the familiar vibrations, these thoughts dissapated and she focused soley on the mission.

A few weeks ago, she couldn't help but to notice that Sun Wukong was her rival. They both wanted to be with Blake, and both had known this for some time. So when Sun challenged her to a duel, she agreeed. Sun was a good fighter, and had it been almost anyone else, he might have won. But she had one thing that Sun had less of. Masochistic tendencies. So when Sun used his clones to knock her down, she picked her moment and countered him with a full force returned uppercut, threefold. Needless to say, she had won that fight by one of her many hairs. Still, she felt it was a fun fight for her, so she named her new move the Sunbreaker.

She had been fighting for about a good long four minutes, and by this point she felt her aura starting to ebb. No matter how many times she pummeled this Grimm, the pieces would just reassemble. Also, Instead of the usual black and red color scheme, this one was blue and white. A white Ursa Major with Blue eyes. Even worse, it seemed to be made of ice. It's swings were wide, and its openings huge. This should be easy. But it would just reform the bits she broke of of it. As she dodged the swipes and lunges, she thought.

*The only way that I am going to be able to take this thing out completely in one-shot by myself is if I use my secret move, but it would destroy the surrounding environment. Maybe I coul-* Her train of thoughts were inturrupted as the Ursa Major pounded the ground in front of it, causing the entire area around to buckle and break. She tried to keep her balance on the shifty ground, but the Ursa didn't let up and sent a shockwave of ice towards her. She tried to dodge but lost her footing and the wave clipped her, sending her flying into a nearby tree.

Her vision was blurry by this point, and her aura all but depleted. If she took another hit, she was yet another statistic. She checked her equipment, and smiled. This was the combat she loved. No ammo on the left. Three shells on the right. A big, ugly, Ursa charging. She pushed a button on her gauntlets, and waited. Nothing happened. As the Ursa began its charge, she began to worry. She pushed the button again, yet nothing happened again. She jumped onto the Ursa's head, doing a gracefull flip and using one of her shots to extend her jump to the other side of the clearing. The Ursa slid to a stop and turned to face her. Kept frantically pushing this button, even as the Ursa roared and prepared to charge her again. As it drew nearer, she knew she only had enough energy for a few more minutes at most, and without any ammo to channel her semblance into, she wouldn't be able to outrun it. She punched her left gauntlet in frustration, causing it to vibrate and let out a *bzzzz*. The Ursa was 20 metres away and closing fast. But she smiled. 10 meteres. She smirked. 4 meteres. She closed her eyes. And jumped. She did gracefully beautiful backflip like a butterfly and landed on Bumblebee, which she had called to her. She slammed into the Ursa, sending it reeling into the center of the clearing, and began to ride around it in circles. It roared in frustration, as what it thought was easy prey began to fight back. Yang knew she only had one shot at this. "HEY LITTLE BEAR!" she taunted, goading it to charging her yet again. "WANT A TASTE OF MY HONEY?!" *oh, that was a good one she thought. She'll have to use that line later* It roared.

She revved the engine and gripped the handlebars, beginning to glow a firey orange, eyes a blazing red, riding straight at the Ursa which was on all fours charging at her. Before she made impact, she used another shot to drift her rapidly to the left, and pushed a button on her right handle bar as she did so. As she drifted to the side of the charging Ursa, she kicked off of Bumblebee and pulled the right handlebar off with her, and as she did so, parts started to fly off of Bumblebee and form an even bigger gauntlet around Celica as she slid to the vurnerable underbelly of the Ursa. She swung her right arm wtih all of her might, and the ensuing consussion blast blew all the leaves off of the nearby trees and sent the Ursa Major flying into the sky. She slid on her back along the ground until she came to a stop. Looking at the beatiful sky. She smiled and croaked out "Then have a taste." before passing out. As she lay there, Snow began to fall.

*beep beep*

*beep beep*

*beep beep*

"mmmf"

*beep beep*

*beep beep*

Yang slowly opened her lilac eyes.

*beep beep*

From what she could tell, she was in a white room, with a steady beeping noise coming from a machine to her right.

*beep beep*

As she turned her head to look around, she noticed a slight breathing on her right arm.

*beep beep*

She smiled and slowly lifted her sore left arm.

*beep beep*

As she stroked the head of the slumbering fannus lying asleep on her arm, she closed her eyes, and happily driffed off to sleep.

Written:  
8:07 AM to 10:13 AM December 5th, 2015 


End file.
